Character Overview
Attributes The basic abilities of the character. They all begin at 11 and increase 1 point per level, in addition to points gained through Advancement Points (APs). The maximum for any attribute is (your level + 10) * 1.5 (ie. a level 20 character can have up to 45 in every attribute, if they had enough APs). It takes 5 AP to raise an attribute by 1 level. The attributes used in Fallen Earth are the following: * Charisma: Your characters interpersonal skills. Affects faction relations, prices when buying and selling from NPCs, managing NPCs and pets, etc. * Coordination: Your character's ability to control his body's movements. * Dexterity: Your character's control over his hand movements. * Endurance: Your character's health and resistance to damage. * Intelligence: Your character's learning and problem solving ability. * Perception: The acuity of your character's senses. Helps see through Stealth abilities. * Strength: Your character's muscle power. * Willpower: Your character's force of Will. Derived Attributes Derived attributes further describe a character's traits, but unlike the primary abilities, they cannot be directly modified by spending APs. Instead, they are determined by a combination of other attributes and updated immediately as those attributes change. Gamma powers a character’s abilities. An individual whose Gamma completely depletes must wait for it to replenish before using another mutation. Gamma determined using a combination of Intelligence and Willpower. Body defines a person’s resistance to invasive special abilities, such as poisons and disease. Endurance and Strength are the primary factors in the Body attribute. Health represents how much damage one can take before becoming incapacitated. Strength and Endurance determine how much Health a character has. The Mind attribute is used as a saving throw against mental attacks, such as Telepathy. Mind is a combination of Intelligence and Willpower. A character with a high Reflexes attribute can quickly sidestep special abilities (i.e., an Acid Spray). Coordination and Dexterity are used to calculate Reflexes. Stamina defines how much energy a character can exert before exhaustion sets in. When Stamina bottoms out, a character also suffers reduced speed. Stamina is a product of Endurance and Willpower. Skills The character's learned abilities. They are involved in normal, non-mutation based combat, using items, and interacting with the environment. All players have some rating in all the active skills. Active skills have a base value which is based on 2 of your attributes. For example, a character’s base Melee is equal to 75% of their strength and 25% of their coordination. Skills listed here (Active Skills) are raised at a cost of 1 AP per point up to double the base value of the skill. * Armor use: Allows the character to wear better armor and improves the effectiveness of your armor. Armor Use is based on 50% coordination and 50% endurance. * Athletics: Your ability to push your body and perform physical feats. Athletics is based on 75% endurance and 25% coordination. * Dodge: Your ability to avoid ranged attacks. Dodge is determined by 75% coordination and 25% perception. * First aid: Allows the character to use a number of healing items and special abilities, such as recovering health over time, restoring stamina, or removing poison and disease effects. First Aid is based on 75% intelligence and 25% perception. * Group tactics: Allows use of special abilities that can increase your group's combat effectiveness. Group Tactics is based on 75% charisma and 25% perception. * Melee: Determines effectiveness of melee combat, including chance of critical hits, weapon selection, and special attacks. Melee is based on 75% strength and 25% coordination. * Pistol: Determines effectiveness of pistols in combat, including chance of critical hits, weapon selection, and special attacks. Pistol is based on 75% dexterity and 25% perception. Pistols don’t have the range of rifles, but can be used in close combat without penalty. Note that submachine guns and zip guns are included in this skill. * Rifle: Determines effectiveness of rifles in combat, including chance of critical hits, weapon selection, and special attacks. Rifle is based on 75% dexerity and 25% perception. Note that shotguns and crossbows are included in this skill. * Social: Your ability to haggle with merchants and manipulate others. Social is based on 75% charisma and 25% perception. Tradeskills Tradeskills allow players to craft items by learning instructions, collecting the appropriate tool kits and components, and spending the required time to make the item. Characters can learn as many tradeskill as they want. All Tradeskills are based on 75% intelligence and 25% perception. Tradeskills are raised through use, up to double the base value of the skill. There are 10 core tradeskills: * Armorcraft: Making all manner of clothes and armor. * Ballistics: Making rifles, pistols, crossbows, zip guns, submachine guns and assault rifles, and their associated ammunition. Note that these are not the only types of ranged weapon, but some of the known types. * Cooking: Creating food that can help increase player performance primarily through the recovery of hit points and stamina faster (characters who don't have some food in their gut and a quenched thirst are going to be able to act fine, but will find their time spent recovering from injuries or exhaustion much longer). * Geology: Allows the player to harvest minerals from mining nodes and to refine metals into higher-grade components. * Medicine: Making first aid kits, anti-venoms, radiation treatments, etc. * Mutagenics: Covers the creation of mutation injectors and other devices that support the use of mutations, such as gamma restorers. * Nature: Making poisons, collecting materials from plants and animals, refining tradeskill components, etc. * Scavenging: Allows for harvesting materials from the piles of junk that dot the Grand Canyon. * Science: Making acids, sniper scopes, batteries, cars, refining tradeskill components, etc. * Weaponry: Making clubs, knives, baseball bats, and other killing implements that are used up close and personal. Tradeskills also allow you to write instructions of what you know and research more advanced recipes. Mutation Skills Every clone is granted access to the Alpha mutation, but the others must be learned. Each mutation path covers a specific type of mutation and allows the player to learn special abilities within that mutation. Mutation skills will augment rather than replace your primary combat skills. Except for the Alpha mutation, each Mutation Path is associated with one stat, which, along with Willpower, determines both the base and maximum skill values for that path. Except for the Alpha mutation, mutation paths are raised with APs, with each AP raising the mutation path 1 point, up to double the base value of the skill. * Alpha mutation: Fairly low-power mutations possessed by all characters as part of the cloning process. They provide some basic buffs, recovery abilities, and speed modifiers. This skill is always equal to double your Willpower. Augmentation * Enhancement: This mutant can use his or her own chemistry to alter the composition of other substances for buff, debuff, and healing effects. It is favored by the Techs and CHOTA. * Telekinesis: The user creates kinetic energy with his or her mind and directs it at an enemy for damage and even occasional debuffs. Favored by the Lightbearers. * Primal: The mutant can activate repressed animal genes to grant personal stat buffs and even grant a few powers that mimic animal abilities and pheromones. Favored by the Vistas and CHOTA. Restoration * Empathic: These powers affect the mind of the targets, changing their perceptions, memories, thought processes—sometimes crushing them. Favored by the Lightbearers and Travelers. Influenced by charisma. * Nano-manipulation: Favored by the Techs, this strange mutation alters the bio-electric field so that the mutant can control nanites left on the body after the cloning process. These mutants can direct the nanites to heal them, strengthen their armor, and even resuscitate others. * Telepathy: Users takes wounds and detrimental effects from other players onto themselves. At higher levels, they can also drain Health and Stamina from an opponent. An empathic mutant can also restore the dead by taking massive amounts of damage to him- or herself. Favored by the Lightbearers. Destruction * Patho-transmission: A mutant of this type can unleash disease, poison, and radiation on others. This character is also highly resistant to these kinds of attack. Favored by the CHOTA. * Sonic manipulation: This type of mutant can control sound waves and sonic vibrations to unleash sonic attacks, buffs and debuffs. Favored by the Travelers and Vistas. * Suppression: Allows a character to suppress a mutant’s power by removing buffs and debuffs or even by draining Gamma. Favored by Enforcers. * Thermal manipulation: By controlling the friction between molecules, characters with this power can cause temperature changes in a small area. This can result in fire and cold damage to targets, along with other debuffs. Favored by the CHOTA and Techs. Respeccing From 2nd Stratics HoC Chat: <FEWesP> As for skill reset: We DO want to have something to allow for it, but it is not something we've firmed up yet. Because of our free-building character system - we don't have classes - and the fact that you can earn AP from several sources, it's not like a talent point system that you can just reboot easily. We'll keep you posted. Related Articles * Category: Skills * Advancement Points * Experience * Special abilities External links *http://www.globaltechplanner.info/, Globaltech Atlas Skill Planner Category:Game mechanics Category:Skills